Y para ti, ¿quién es el rey?
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Shikadai Nara era considerado un genio entre pocos, pero incluso él, con su inteligencia, tenía dudas propias de vez en cuando. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de las mujeres, y de quien es el rey. (Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin). (What If?).


Y para ti; ¿quién es el rey?

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ What If?

 _Aviso:_ _"Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

.

.

.

 _"Confundido"_ , era la palabra perfecta para describir el cómo se sentía al momento de intentar resolver—en vano— las incógnitas que se presentaban diariamente en su vida cotidiana.

Shikadai Nara era por mucho considerado un genio entre millones, pero hasta él tenía problemas e incomprensiones rondado por su mente. Sobretodo cuando las dudas a resolver en su cabeza se trataban sobre las problemáticas mujeres, de las cuales sabía muy poco o casi nada.

Existían ciertos temas de los cuales no se atrevía a hablar con sus amigos, y menos con su madre. No es que no confiara en su palabra, sino que sentía mucha vergüenza al hablar con ella sobre chicas u otras cosas similares.

Shikadai estaba consciente de que su madre no era como la mayoría de las chicas que conocía. En sí, de vez en cuando se comportaba de forma molesta e impetuosa como todas, pero el pequeño genio estaba consciente de que existían comportamientos típicos de las mujeres que simplemente no iban con el estilo de su madre, Temari: como vivir la vida hablado de cursilerías; arreglarse y maquillarse a cada rato como su tía Ino o comportarse con suma delicadeza con su esposo como lo hacía la madre de Boruto.

Muy en el fondo, se sentía afortunado por tener a una mujer distinta de las demás en su familia. Su madre no necesitaba maquillarse para ser hermosa; ni comportarse como una princesa para dejar ver su encanto personal. Temari no era mujer sensible a la hora de escuchar o hablar. Tampoco era muy comprensiva y se molestaba fácilmente. Pero así con todo Shikadai la quería, porque su madre era simplemente eso: su madre.

Al mismo tiempo, se sentía el adolescente más desdichado del mundo, porque ya que no podía buscar sensibilidad en su madre para hablar de sus dudas, entonces debía de hablar con su padre... y eso era aún peor.

Consciente de ello, se quedó recostado en el suave pastizal de las colinas ubicadas en la plaza central, esperando a que su padre saliera de la oficina del Hokage. Adoraba observar e imaginarse a sí mismo como una nube, viajando libremente, sin preocupaciones ni fastidios. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba disfrutar por mucho tiempo del paisaje terrenal que le proporcionaba el cielo, puesto que sus pensamientos golpeaban su mente con tanta rabia, que no le dejaban concentrarse en las nubes. Ni siquiera se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, de lo contrario, terminaría embarrando más su cabeza.

— ¡Shikadai! —El pequeño genio se levantó lentamente del suelo.

Ese llamado tan vago era sin duda el de su padre.

Shikamaru levantó su mano en señal de saludo, acercándose a Shikadai con pasos apresurados. Se extrañó un poco al ver como el niño desviaba su mirada hacia las nubes y suspiraba de forma pesada. Definitivamente, algo le estaba molestando a su hijo.

Por un momento decidió no decir nada. Apenas llegó, lo primero que Shikamaru hizo fue sentarse al lado de su hijo, imitándolo y mirando en silencio las nubes. Una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de sus maduros labios, cayendo en la cuenta de que hacia tiempo que no observaba las nubes con sus amigos; desde que trabajaba con Naruto para ser exacto. Fuera de eso, le gustaba volver a sentir el suave toque de la tranquilidad y el mundo en general.

La paz no le duró mucho al genio mayor. Shikadai suspiró nuevamente con un notable fastidio, lo cual significaba que algo malo le estaba pasando; y el como padre debía ejercer su rol.

—Creo que debería ir al grano y ahorrarme el discurso, papá. Necesito hablar contigo de un tema que es algo serio —La mirada de Shikadai no se despegaba del cielo, sin embargo, su atención estaba totalmente concentrada en su padre. Si él no comenzaba a hablar, entonces se quedarían todo el tiempo en silencio —. Está relacionado con las mujeres.

—Pues... no se mucho sobre ellas, fuera de que son muy problemáticas. Pero intentaré ayudarte —Shikamaru posó una mano en la cabeza de su hijo, el cual no protesto. A decir verdad, no podía evitar acordarse de Temari en momentos como ese.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien. Lo que quisiera saber es el por qué los hombres se ponen de novios o de pareja con las mujeres. Se supone que son molestas y fastidiosas, ¿no es mejor permanecer soltero antes que atado?

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante esas palabras, puesto que habían sonado muy extraño. Algo se escondía detrás de las preguntas por parte del genio adolescente, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro. Como si su hijo estuviese esperando una respuesta salvavidas, a una incógnita que no nació de la curiosidad... sino de algo mucho más fuerte.

—Shikadai, ¿a qué viene todo esto? No es usual en ti preguntar esta clase de cosas —El genio mayor no estaba muy seguro de intentar calar de forma directa en el tema. Ya lograba imaginarse a que se debían las dudas, solo que no estaba completamente seguro. Por esa razón, decidió que lo mejor sería probar suerte —. ¿Acaso te has... enamorado de alguna chica?

Shikadai sintió su rostro arder, mientras que un fuerte escalofrío invadió su cuerpo ante esa pregunta. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio como para que su padre lo descubriera tan pronto? Porque si de eso se trataba, entonces él era un completo asco en el arte de fingir.

Considerado un genio relevante, mientras que su padre lo observaba, el Nara adolescente comenzó a sentirse como un fracasado importante, puesto que en el mundo ninja existía un problema el cual no podía resolver empleando una estrategia: ese problema se titulaba, según su fuente, _"El teorema del amor y el fastidio"._

Darse cuenta de eso le molestaba demasiado: el no llegar a entender completamente la esencia de la palabra _"amor"._

—Sí. En realidad de eso se trata, papá —Shikadai dejó salir un suspiro nervioso. He ahí sus mayores dudas. Todas sus preguntas juntas podían traducirse en dos: ¿Qué es el amor? O ¿por qué la gente se enamora? —. Y si quieres saber de quién, pues te diré que es una mujer difícil de llevar... al igual que las etapas del tiempo.

Shikamaru suspiró y sonrió por enésima vez en ese día. Otra vez su hijo hablaba con acertijos, aunque no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, puesto que el hacía exactamente lo mismo a su edad. Ni bien dice el dicho: _"de tal palo tal la astilla"._ _  
_  
Intentó juntar las palabras de Shikadai. La mujer apreciada por su hijo tenía que ver con las etapas tiempo, y esa era la única pista con la que contaba.

Por un momento, la mente del genio mayor se puso en blanco. Eso fue hasta que juntó sus manos formando su característico círculo de concentración, lo cual le permitió descubrir un dato definitivo. En toda La Aldea de La Hoja, conocía a una sola mujer cuyo nombre y perspectiva tenían que ver con "las etapas del tiempo", o en un término más específico, con la "etapa del futuro". Esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que...

—... ¿Mirai Sarutobi? ¿Acaso se trata de ella? —Shikamaru está muy seguro de que se trataba de Mirai, su querida alumna. Si era así, entonces no culpaba en lo más mínimo a su hijo por haberse enamorado de ella, después de todo, era muy hermosa y para nada fastidiosa —. Puedo suponer que es Mirai la chica que te gusta.

—Supones bien. Es ella de quien estoy hechizado —El genio adolescente bufó fastidio, al verse enredado en tal situación —. Y no sé qué hacer, papá. Ni siquiera yo puedo planear una estrategia para escapar de esto.

—Ay hijo. Si hay algo que he aprendido en mis años de vida y que tú ya deberías saber: es que no podemos contra las mujeres —Una sonrisa irónica se escapó de los labios de Shikamaru, mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos con suavidad —. Una vez que nos atrapan en sus redes ya jamás nos permiten escapar. Así que lo mejor sería que comenzaras a acostumbrarte a la idea.

—Me siento confundido, papá. No entiendo cómo es que de un momento a otro me enamoré de Mirai. Y tus palabras no me consuelan —El genio adolescente desvío mirada hacia el suelo, hablando con sarcasmo —. Ella es la chica más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido. Solo quiero protegerla; y que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad. Pero... al mismo tiempo, estoy consciente de que si llegáramos a tener una relación, estaría atado de por vida a los problemas que causan las mujeres. Eso es lo último que deseo.

—Es algo impredecible. Sabes, no soy un hombre que se caracterice especialmente por referirme a otros con palabras cursis; pero me atrevería a decir que el amor es algo así como una prueba que se destaca en el camino de la vida. Es el destino, y las personas jamás entendemos el por qué nos toca vivirlo de diferente manera —El genio mayor posó una de sus manos en su nuca. Rascándose la zona con nerviosismo —. Créeme, jamás lograras entender cómo es que el sentimiento de amar a alguien se instaló de repente en tu corazón. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que llegará un momento en el cual ya nada de eso te importará: no importará como paso, ni por qué paso. Solo querrás disfrutarlo al máximo.

Shikadai se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padre, puesto que no era muy común el escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan profunda. Por un momento, pensó que ya se había vuelto loco. Pero al ver esa sonrisa, pequeña y radiante, en el rostro de aquel adulto que consideraba como su ejemplo más fiel a seguir, comenzó a pensar que tal vez; solo tal vez... no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba.

El pequeño genio dejó de mirar las nubes y se incorporó del suave pastizal, en completo silencio. Comenzando a tomar un nuevo rumbo hacia los bosques de la aldea. Shikamaru imitó a su hijo, consciente de que esa charla no podía durar más tiempo. Tenía que ir a los campos de entrenamiento con Mirai para el entrenamiento de esa la tarde, siempre a la misma hora de la tarde; casi al atardecer.

Antes de irse, el genio menor miró de reojo a su padre, el cual le sonrió nuevamente en señal de advertencia. Shikamaru poseía años de experiencia; los suficientes como para caer en la cuenta de que tarde o temprano su hijo terminaría por darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho ese día, lo expreso con mucha razón.

—Oye, papa, ¿Recuerdas aquella pregunta que me hiciste hace un tiempo? Fue en un día muy parecido a este. Mientras jugábamos Shōgi; tú me hiciste una pregunta muy peculiar —Shikamaru miró a su hijo un tanto extrañado, pensando que tal vez debería de ser más específico —. Hablamos sobre las funciones y el origen que tenía cada una de las piezas del juego, hasta que de la nada surgió una incógnita que en ese entonces no supe contestar, ya que la última vez que lo hice, mi respuesta trato sobre el Hokage y fue incorrecta. Me preguntaste: _"Y para ti, ¿quién es el rey?".  
_  
—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo —Shikamaru observó al sol ponerse ante sus ojos, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia —. Sabes, cuando mi maestro me hizo esa pregunta por primera vez, me mostré igual de confundido que tú. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que por fin pude comprender el significado de dicha incógnita; tal vez fue demasiado tarde, tal vez no. Pero la cuestión es que lo entendí. Para Asuma-Sensei; el rey eran todos aquellos habitantes, ya sean Shinobis o aldeanos, que conformaban y conforman a La Aldea de La Hoja hasta hoy en día. Por esa razón, el siempre dejaba en claro eso: que vivía para proteger al rey. Y como veras, no se refería al Hokage.

—Siempre he pensado que cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha tiene una visión distinta acerca de quién es el rey. Creo que tú y no somos la excepción, papá —Shikadai observó a su padre con cierto interés, como si mirándolo a los ojos pudiera encontrar una repuesta salir de aquel corazón adulto.

—Eso es verdad. Yo tengo una visión acerca de quién es "mi" rey, la heredé de mi maestro cuando murió. Pero creo que tú ya encontraste tu propia respuesta, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más —Shikamaru bostezó con cansancio, aunque con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro a todo momento —. Para ti, ¿quién es el rey?

—Para mí no se trata de un rey, porque en realidad es una reina: Mirai Sarutobi, ella es mi rey o reina. A la cual protegeré siempre de todo mal, sin importar que ella misma lo desate en un futuro —Esa frase por parte de Shikadai salió de forma cómica, casi llena de ternura; cuando antes estaba impregnada de pura amargura y enojo —. Aún con toda esta reflexión, sigo pensando que las mujeres son una molestia.

—Así es, son unas molestias... —Shikamaru se acercó a su hijo a paso lento y posó una de su manos en el hombro de este. Dejando ver todos sus dientes ante el ocaso —... pero son nuestras molestias y las amamos como tal.

Ambos, padre e hijo, soltaron una carcajada, algo que en él no era muy común. Les parecía muy cómico pensar en lo irónica que resultaba ser la vida. El mismo destino les aguardaba a ambos individuos, siendo esclavos de las mujeres más hermosas y fastidiosas de todo el mundo ninja.

Eso sí quera un verdadero problema.

Un dichoso problema.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
